the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dillon Scott
"''Comments? Concerns? Worries? Fears? Anxieties?" - '''Dillion' while teaching a computer class Dillon Terrence Scott ('''also called '''Mr. Scott / The Box) is an ally of the Smartiest Persons and fights for them as well. He is the Recruit General so he trains and tutors the new recruits. He has an incredible hate for the DragonBall Z character Piccolo, and also has a tendency to accuse Vincent of going to Bath and Body Works. His favorite instrument is the Box, leading to his nickname. He formed the Computer Class, an organization that takes out threats before they appear. Story Background Dillion Terrance Scott got his first job as a sixth grade teachers assistant. After two years, he decided that he did not like this job and worked in the same building in youth ministry. In his job he learned two of his most important life skills: technology and how to play the cajon. He also taught a computer class based on media (movie making, etc.) There, he met the SP crew (Paolo, Vincent, Logan, Greg, Diego) and became good acquaintances with them. Along the way he killed a wyvern along with Mr. Rolwing, which was where he learned some of his fighting skills. A little while after the Smartiest Persons were founded, Dillion honed his cajon (box) skills in combination with his technology to become the Box. The Fight with Piccolo Dillon had an intense hatred for Piccolo. He said he didn't, but everyone knew that Box hated that Piccolo didn't have a beard like his. When Piccolo got word of this, he flew straight to earth. Dillon was ready. He used his beard's unknown powers to dampen Piccolo's power just enough that Dillon could defeat him, but enough to make it a tough fight. They flew towards each other, Dillon using his beard to soar through the air, Piccolo.. just flying. Dillon's katana met Piccolo's fist, and they both went flying back. They kept at it, blow after blow, until they both floated to the ground, tired. Dillon told Piccolo that his beard should've weakened him more, and that it should've been a straightforward fight. Piccolo said that he was used to this, and that even Goku had a hard time beating him. Dillon summoned all his willpower, and with a flash of bright light, his beard grew to be 4 feet long. Dillon knew that defeating Piccolo would be easy now. Piccolo was impressed that a mere human could have such power, but suddenly he was shot into space by Dillon in just one punch. Dillon was right next to Piccolo just as fast, and grabbed Piccolo and threw him towards the sun. Dillon flew towards him, punching him farther and farther until Piccolo flew straight into the sun. Dillon could tell that his beard power was running out, so he flew back to earth as fast as possible. Right when he landed, his beard shrunk back to normal size, and he could tell it would stay that way this time. Smartiest Persons As the Box, Dillion became Recruit General, taking the newly recruited heroes and training them. He was the one who trained Diego Guerra to fight. He fought many valiant battles and was regarded as one of the strongest members in SP. One of Dillon's worst enemies are the Ice Dragons, of which he killed hundreds. He also fought Dr. Blowhole and his Chrome Claw. He even met and fought alongside Meta Knight. He and SP fought over the Australium, a resource used to create destructive weapons. He was present at the crowning ceremony of Prince Raven. He was influential in the choice to induct Nicolas Cage into SP. While fighting Lelak (aka Smartiest Man), Box was nearly killed, his sword broken. However, he felt that his box arts weren't good enough. So Box decided to travel to the high mountains of Nepal to train with the one known as Sensei Smash. But since he didn't know which mountain of Nepal it was, he needed help. He went to the depths of the criminal underworld, hoping to find someone that would know which. He found a boss of a criminal gang, Graciela Calderon. Though she would help him, he'd have to do some odd jobs for her gang first. He did so, then went to the mountain. The Technological War Dillon was nearly killed by Gregatron during the short-lived Technological War. Box VS Sensei Smash Before Sensei Smash became evil, Box really wanted to be tutored under him. Box needed so more martial arts in his life, so he wanted Sensei Smash to teach him. Sensei Smash however, rejected him because he did not like beards. Dillon through a fit of rage throwing boxes everywhere, taking out all of Sensei Smash's fake trophies. Box then took out his Battle Armor and challenged Sensei Smash to duel. Box also took out his newly forged Box Katana. Sensei Smash accepted his challenge. They both jumped at each other and box katana hit fist. Box kicked him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Sensei Smash punched Dillon in his beard, severely dropping his power. Box then cut Sensei Smash everywhere in a flurry of swings. Sensei Smash then fell over and fainted. Meeting Jorge Calderon Box went back home to the GVCS Computers room, and took a nap. He was woken up by Jorge Calderon, a high school student. Jorge asked if Dillon could help find his crush, Victoria Gallegos, but Box had better things to do. Jorge kept pestering him, however, so Box pointed him towards a former contact of his in the criminal underworld, Graciela Calderon. Dillon then knew it was time to do something. Computer Class After the debacle of Box vs. Sensei Smash, Dillon knew he had to train a group of elite soldiers (not just his normal trainees) to take out threats before they even appeared. So he decided to teach a new group of pupils how to fight, and how to use technology as a weapon. He recruited Christian Pickett, Chloe Lamb, and Ariana Davis. Chloe and Ariana, however, were trained to become great fighters, and wielders of technology, protecting the streets and taking out threats before they appeared. Before he could start training the Classmates, however, Dillon needed funds. He had heard of a rich car seller named John Barr, so Dillon searched for him. Dillon finally found John at his dealership in the Alps, where Paolo couldn't find him. While selling cars for insanely high prices, Dillon Scott approached Barr. Dillon said that John had to pay for his crimes against the Autobots. John Barr, his scheming self, proposed a counter-offer. He would provide state-of-the-art vehicles and funding to the Computer Class, and in return the Class didn't come after him. Dillon accepted, and has been funding the Class ever since. On the Computer Class's first mission, the Classmates were tasked with taking down the bounty hunter Sam Kundargi, who was hunting Dillon. The Classmates snuck into Sam's ship, The Executor, undetected, while guided by Dillon. They managed to knock Sam out after a long battle (the Classmates weren't properly trained yet), but while their backs were turned, he escaped to fight another day. Dillon knew that he had to train his pupils to pay closer attention to their targets, and not let them escape. On their next mission, Dillon decided to let them go by themselves while he watched from afar. They had heard rumor that Nolan Hairr was wreaking havoc at a nearby nuclear power plant. Dillon thought this impossible, since Nolan was a hero! He listened to his pupils using earpieces as they infiltrated the plant. Soon, he heard the sounds of them all being knocked out! Dillon went in to investigate, and found out that Nolan was actually a poorly-made clone! Dillon used all his skills to take down the evil clone, and then got his students out of there. He wouldn't let them into the field again until they trained more. Soon, his students were completely trained. They took down many foes without Dillon's help. They took down Nolan Clone 2.0, the Nolan Clone creator, Sam (Sam decided to take a safer route in attacking Dillon), Nightmare Clorox, Keanu Reeves, James Lauver, and even many of Roodfire's top lieutenants. Dillon Scott knew that he couldn't train his students anymore. Before Dillon could retire, however, he had to deal with one more mission. While the Classmates were on a mission to exterminate a rogue parasite on a remote planet, his team went off the grid. He didn't know what happened to them, so he went to go investigate. Upon arriving, he realized that Christian Pickett had been infected by the parasite! He subdued Christian, and upon analysis, found out that the parasite that made Christian a ruthless killing machine was incurable. Disappointed, Dillon turned Christian over to the authorities, where unknown to Dillon, Christian escaped to seek revenge. Trinity War Before he could retire, Dillon Scott was hired by SP during the Trinity War (Read this for full context) to rescue citizens and bring them to SP's underwater bunker. Dillon then saved Paolo and Diego from monsters with his katana. Dillon brought reinforcements to SP from his training base. (He didn't bring the Computer Class, since they were busy with other matters) Dillon also created the Box Ship during the war, to help him fight better. Dillon helped Paolo, Nolan, and Diego Lamas infiltrate the New Big House. After the fight, Dillon had to work with scientists to research how to return Diego Guerra and Vincent Bush back to their old selves. After this, he participated in the Battle of Moscow against Roodfire and Nevaeh. Box (Dillon's nickname) was shot down by cyber dragons, and when he crash landed, immediately began hacking into the Cyber Dragon's interface. He was successful, and sent the dragons to their deaths on Roodfire Castle. He then found out that LOVA was up to something in Antarctica. In Antarctica, Dillon analyzed LOVA's seismic machine, and found out that it was going to destroy the earth. Unfortunately the Acrimony nearly disintegrated Dillon, but he survived. Otherrealm: The Wastelands In a parallel universe, where Michael won the war of the Technological Singularity, and LOVA was never formed, Dillon Scott was killed by Michael (aka Roodfire). Then Roodfire left the earth, never to return. Death After training his group of heroes and fighting in the Trinity War, Dillon decided to retire. He went to the mountains to relax at a lodge, snowboarding all day long with his wife Shelby. But little did he know that Christian was there too, but not to retire. Christian was here to kill his old mentor. But instead of challenging Dillon to a duel, like honorable fighters, Christian took out Dillon while snowboarding, and that was the end of Dillon Scott. After his death, all SP troops were trained by Otis 3, another fighter who trained with Sensei Smash. The Clone Conspiracy Dillon woke up suddenly, not knowing where he was. He knew that he had died, but now he was alive, and he felt... different. He no longer was proud of his students, and for some reason felt an intense hatred of Nolan. Then he saw someone. It was John Barr, his funder! John said that Dillon wasn't actually Dillon, but was a clone! Dillon didn't feel much like a clone, but accepted the explanation. John told him that he created the Dillon Clone for the sole purpose of killing the Nolan Clones. Dillon wondered if John made the Nolan Clones too, but kept it to himself. Dillon knew that he had to kill the Nolan Clones, but didn't know why. John told him that he had to pretend to be the real Dillon, to gain the Nolan Clones's trust. He did just that, and led the Clones right into a trap. He killed Nolan Yellow on John's orders, and then was released from the trap to kill the Nolan Clones too. The original Nolan was there too, but that wasn't supposed to happen. Dillon Clone ignored that, and continued to fight. He lost the fight, and Dillon Clone died. The Rise of Cardboard Box Two Clones Make Another Clone Nolan Red and Blue didn't know what to do after the Clone Conspiracy. Since they were the only ones left of their kind, they thought they should look into cloning, to possibly recreate more Nolan Clones so they weren't alone. They decided to try cloning with a different person first, in case it all went wrong. They decided to use Dillon, as a sort of cruel justice for what the Dillon Clone did. To create a Dillon Clone, they needed DNA from Dillon's body. They looked for it, only to find out that it was under the care of Otis 3, Dillon's replacement as the SP Recruit General. They tracked Otis 3 down, and located him in Baker, Nevada. They went to Baker, but it took a few tries, since Baker was so small. When they got there, they faced a problem––Mr. Rolwing was there. They had heard the legends of Mr. Rolwing and Dillon Scott defeating the Wyverns together, but thought Mr. Rolwing was a myth. They tried sneaking past him, but Mr. Rolwing seemed to have Daredevil-like hearing. He told them to come out where he could see them, and seeing no other choice, they did. Rolwing asked them what they wanted, and they said they wanted DNA from Box's body. Rolwing had heard about the evil Dillon Clone, and knew that Nolan Blue and Red were going to make another one. Mr. Rolwing decided to do something about it. Rolwing ran towards them, brandishing Dillon's former katana. Nolan Red jumped out of the way in time, as did Nolan Blue, but at just the right moment, Mr. Rolwing jumped, and while in the air, he flipped around, spinning the katana, slicing right into both Nolan Clones. They couldn't feel physical pain, since they were clones, but they knew another hit like that and they were done. As Nolan Blue ran away from Rolwing, he wondered why Mr. Rolwing hadn't become the Recruit General, but didn't have much time to think about it. Mr. Rolwing had to pick between 2 targets, and he chose to run for Blue. As Mr. Rolwing ran, he threw the katana in Nolan Red's direction, which impaled Red's leg. Nolan Red fell to the ground, not because he was in pain, but because his leg wasn't working. Mr. Rolwing then leaped towards Nolan Blue, and tackled him to the ground. Mr. Rolwing was about to end Nolan Blue's life, but Otis 3 had appeared, and stopped him. Otis 3 asked the 2 Nolan Clones why they wanted Box's DNA, and Nolan Red smartly replied that they wanted it to recreate just as he was before (he didn't mean that, of course). Otis 3 believed him, and told Rolwing to let them go. Nolan Red and Blue got their DNA, and left Baker. Nolan Red and Blue went to earth, to the ruins of Kilber Klone Inc. They powered back up the machines, and started. They first had to learn how to create clones in the first place, which took a while, but they managed to get the machines working correctly. When the clone of Box Scott was created, they could immediately tell that they'd done something horribly wrong. He was horribly disfigured, had skin made from cardboard, looked like a creature from a cheap monster movie, and worst of all.... didn't have a beard. Nolan Red barely had time to say anything before he was impaled by the cardboard box Dillon clone's hand, and Nolan Blue had no time to mourn. Nolan Blue ran as fast as he could to his ship, but Cardboard Box Scott, as Blue had decided to call it, was faster. Cardboard Box leaped 50 feet into the air and grabbed onto Blue's ship, and tossed it back at the ground. Nolan Blue crawled out of the ship, which had survived the crash, just in time to see Cardboard Box Scott get into it and fly away. A new Dillon Scott had arisen, but this wasn't the normal Dillon Box Scott... This was Cardboard Box Scott. The Dillon Scott story will be continued on his page Enemies * Piccolo * Random Pictures * People sneezing on him * Bath and Body Works * Micheal Blackwell. * Megatron * Blonde Beards * Triangles * Sensei Smash * Sam Kundargi * Christian Pickett * Nicolas Cage Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters